


I Dare you To Love Me

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, Fluff, Football, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is the quarterback. He and his team love to hassle the only openly gay student in their school. When his team dares him to play a prank on Gavin by making him fall in love with him then revealing their prank to everyone he cant say no. What his team doesn't know is that Michael is a closeted homosexual himself. He soon finds out that it's harder to make Gavin fall for him than it is to fall in love with Gavin himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shut the fuck up.” Michael laughs with his team mates and tosses the football to Ryan. “She was totally flirting with me.”

“Yea.” Jack rolls his eyes. “If you think that was flirting you’ve got some serious damage.”

Their laughter stops when Joel holds up his hand and nods his head towards the cafeteria doors. “the Faerie has entered the building”

Gavin free stood at the door, looking around, and the football team went back to laughing; this time at his expense. Gavin had made the mistake of being openly gay when he transferred from some school in England to Achievers High school. He had instantly been made the school’s running joke. Texas doesn’t take kindly to homosexuals. 

Michael watches the boy with a smirk, taking the football back from Ryan and aiming it at the British boy’s head. Of course it hit. The brit lets out a noise something like a pterodactyl imitation and falls backwards. His head hits the wall and he slides down onto the green tile floor. The entire lunch room bursts into laughter as the boy’s only friend, Ray, rushes to his aid. The Puerto Rican glares around the room as he helps his friend up but he’s nothing to be intimidated by so the laughter only grows. 

While the two make their way out of the room Michael enjoys the chorus or praise coming from his team mates and accepts their high fives. Being the quarterback is awesome. 

“That was sweet man.” Ryan chuckles again at the thought. Michael beams at his best friend’s praise. 

The red head’s attention turns when he feels someone tapping on his shoulder. His girlfriend, Lindsay, stands with her group of friends. She doesn’t look happy. Michael sighs. What could she possibly want to bitch about now? The just got over a fight. 

“I’m breaking up with you.” She says and the whole room goes silent. Michael feels his face heat up with rage. Not only is she acting like their breaking up is deserved on his part but she’s doing it in front of the entire team and every one else in the lunch room. “I just want someone who can” She glanced down to Michael's crotch “give me what I need.” The only thing stopping Michael from yelling is that he doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him angry. So instead he nods, tonguing his lower lip, and turns away from her. 

Even after she’s gone tension still remains in the room as every one waits for Michael “Rage” Jones to lash out. He doesn’t. It’s Jack that speaks up first. 

“Well. That was awkward as shit.” He says and the rest of the team nods in agreement. Michael doesn’t notice. Inside his head he’s beating the shit out of everyone in the room. Outside he looks like he’s just being a little quiet and no one blames him. 

Meanwhile Gavin and Ray sit in the bathroom. Ray holds toilet paper against Gavin's nose. If he weren't so angry he'd make a joke about it's unusual size but he is. He can't believe that people can treat Gavin like this. Gavin is one of the nicest people Ray has ever met and he knows that if Gavin weren't gay he would easily join the school's popular clique. Every time something like this happens the usually calm boy can't help but shake with anger.The british boy with his head tilted back doesn't really care though. He expects it. To ray that makes it worse. 

Gavin turns his eyes to his best friend and smiles. "It's really alright. It doesn't hurt."

"Shut the fuck up Gavin" Ray answers him, frowning. "There's no way this doesn't hurt like hell. I'm gonna kick Jones' ass."

Gavin cant help but laugh at the boy's words. "If you and Michael were to fight you'd have more than just a bleeding nose."

"Maybe. But I'd get a few punches in. Probably." 

"Thank you." Gavin smiles. 

"For what?"

"For not hating me like everyone else here does."

"Shut the fuck up."


	2. the bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bet takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another short chapter, next one will be longer and will contain mavin!

“I’m so fucking tired.” Michael lays back to rest on the metallic bleachers. His team mates all groan in agreement. Coach was pretty rough with them today.

“Me too.” Ryan kicks his feet up and sighs. “But I’ve been thinking.” 

“Stop the presses.” Jack laughs. “Ryan, thinking?” He jokes, earning scowl from the blonde boy. “About what?”

“About something to entertain us.” His eyes shift to Michael who is only half invested in the conversation. “And I think that our quarterback should be the one to do it.” Said quarterback raises an eyebrow and leans up on his elbows, prompting Ryan to continue. “I think we should fuck with Fag-vin free.”

“How?” Jack asks, intrigued. 

“Michael is gonna pretend to be gay, right?” He suggests to everyone’s confusion. Michael scowls but Ryan doesn’t give hi a chance to argue before he finishes talking. “He’s gonna flirt with free and Make him fall in love. Then we’ll make him the biggest joke in the whole school.” He finishes and a couple of the guys nod in agreement. Michael, however, does not look pleased. 

“What the fuck Ryan?” He scowls. “That’s some Carrie shit. What are we, an 80’s high school movie? Anyway he’s already the biggest joke in the school.” He points out, and Ryan smirks. 

“You chicken?” He prompts. “Don’t think you can make free love you?” There’s a pause before he continues. “You’re probably right. We should send Joel in. Joel, you can start by-” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Michael interrupts him. “I’ll do it, and it’ll be easy, but I won’t do it for nothing. I want a prize or some shit.”

“Yea?” Jack sits forward. “What do you want?” he asks and Michael licks his lips in thought. 

“I’ll think about it. Tell you later. But a bet is no fun unless there’s some competition.” He says, to the team’s agreement. “And since it was Ryan’s idea I think he should be the one to join me, by going for the Mexican boy that free hangs out with.” Everyone turns to Ryan who only shrugs in response. 

“Why not?”

~~~~~~~

Gavin sighs from his place on Ray’s bed and lets his controller hit the ground. Ray turns from his place in the floor to look at him. 

“I know you’re getting your ass kicked Gav, but don’t just give up.” The dark skinned boy half teases his friend. Gavin shrugs in response and rolls over onto his back. 

“Sorry.” He says. “Just feeling a little out of it today, I guess.”

“Yea?” Ray sits his controller down. “because of the nose thing?”

“Nah.” Gavin shakes his head. “Just…I don’t know. I just don’t feel like…I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Okay.” Ray nods. “Do you want to do something else?”

“I think I should go home. I’m not much fun today “

“Okay.” Ray stands up and stretches his arms. “Do you want me to walk with you?” He asks and Gavin laughs. 

“No thank you. I think I can walk three houses down.” He stands and lets Ray walk him to the door. 

“Then get the fuck out.” The puertorican jokes. “I’m fucking tired.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think


End file.
